


Chatlog #3689 [Nov. 22nd 1991] - #FiftyBlessings

by AfroParadise



Category: Hotline Miami (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 09:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfroParadise/pseuds/AfroParadise





	Chatlog #3689 [Nov. 22nd 1991] - #FiftyBlessings

00:01 -!- Guest [~Guest@Rizon-1CC9B2F5.hsd1.va.comcast.net] has joined #FiftyBlessings 

00:01 -!- Guest is now known as AmericanBA

00:01 -!- Guest [~Guest@Rizon-2C4631.hsd1.ma.comcast.net] has joined #FiftyBlessings 

00:02 -!- Guest is now known as TigerTheTony 

00:03 -!- Guest [~ WeAreNumberSwann ] has joined #FiftyBlessings 

00:03 -!- Guest [~ 2Cool4Scool ] has joined #FiftyBlessings 

00:05 -!- Guest [~ MiamiDolphin ] has joined #FiftyBlessings

<@TigerTheTony> ¿Estamos ya todos?

<@AmericanBA> Creo q si y si no yo llamo al que no se entere

<@MiamiDolphin> Esta linea es segura no?? no estara pinchado

<@2Cool4School> no seas paranas lmao

<@MiamiDolphin> u annoying fuck

<@WeAreNumberSwann> haber ir a grano que algunos tenemos cosas que hacer

<@2Cool4School> Sobretodo tú, NEET de mierda.

<@2Cool4School> Pero sí, id contando que es tarde.

<@AmericanBA> Os acordais d la dl otro dia? bueno, nos ha puesto en el mapa a lo grande

<@WeAreNumberSwann> lmao

<@2Cool4School> lmao

<@AmericanBA> 1 amigo q pasaba yerba por la zona me ha comentado q los rusos han empezado a patruyar el barrio

<@AmericanBA> q hacemos cn eso?

<@MiamiDolphin> lo que hacemos todas las noches

<@2Cool4School> cnquistar el mundo?

<@MiamiDolphin> Cierra el pico, Alex, o te lo cierro yo

<@2Cool4School> Mientras lo hagas con esos morritos que tienes. 

<@2Cool4School>Y no uses mi nombre, coño, imagina que la poli consigue las logs

<@TigerTheTony> Mujeres, callarse.

<@TigerTheTony> Yo lo que propongo es

<@TigerTheTony> Guerra de guerrillas

<@MiamiDolphin> Hacen falta pelotas, Tony

<@TigerTheTony> que te hemos dicho de los alias, you madwoman

<@MiamiDolphin> PERO SI ES LITERALMENTE TU ALIAS

<@WeAreNumberSwann> lol

<@WeAreNumberSwann> ¿Entonces cuando lo hacemos? 

<@AmericanBA> la semana q viene les pillaremos el sbado  
<@AmericanBA> nada de golpes grandes, no quiero inferioridad numerica  
<@TigerTheTony> Pregunta  
<@TigerTheTony> quien te ha nombrado jefe, grandullón  
<@MiamiDolphin> si vais a hacer eso, iros a una sala de chat privado  
<@MiamiDolphin> que aquí lo vais a dejar todo pegajoso  
00:38 TonyTheTiger has logged off

<@AmericanBA> pero q cño le pasa  
<@AmericanBA> en fin, que el sábado que viene. y os quiero a todos, nada de saltarselo.  
<@AmericanBA> se levanta la sesión

00:40 AmericanBA has logged off

00:41 WeAreNumberSwann has logged off

<@2Cool4School> Guapa, tienes planes para esta noche?  
<@MiamiDolphin> has pensado algo?

<@2Cool4School> vente a mi dormitorio lol hablamos ahí  
<@MiamiDolphin> ???  
<@2Cool4School> Por si la policía nos pilla las logs lmao  
00:43 2Cool4School has logged off

00:44 MiamiDolphin has logged off


End file.
